A Magical Summer
by appleipodfreak
Summary: Based on The Notebook - "When she left two weeks later, she took a piece of him and the rest of summer with her." Pairing: Leaf (Blue)/Red. (with a little bit of Green/Leaf.) Rating: PG-13
1. Going back to the start

**Title: A Magical Summer**  
**Pairing:** Leaf (or Blue, depends)/Red. (with a little bit of Green/Leaf.)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:**Based on _The Notebook_ - "When she left two weeks later, she took a piece of him and the rest of summer with her."

**Warnings (if necessary):**None, though in this story, Green isn't in anyway related to professor Oak.

Leaf looked up as she walked through Pallet Town, memories rushing through her mind. Had it been that long since she last came here? As a child, she would always come here during the summer to visit professor Oak, helping him out at anything she could possibly do. She stopped in front of the house next to the professor's lab: the house of the red caped boy. Shutting the memories outside, she continued to her destiny.

"Leaf! It's so good to see you!"

After catching up about what had happened in their lives, her telling him about her career at the day care center along with her own pokémon, him telling her about his new pokedex, with a whole new region available. He ﬁnally asked about him.

"Did you ever heard about Red again?"

Even hearing the name gave her chills.

"No.." Her voice shoke slighty and Mr. Pokemon understood the tone in her voice,

"I heard he's on Mt. Silver, he became champion, you know, beat the elite 4 and I bet he's pretty lonely."

Leaf looked away, she couldn't help wondering what had happened to him. Why did he never wrote to her?

"Oh, but I see that you're taken now?"

She looked at him, to ﬁnd his eyes set on her engagement ring. She felt her cheeks turn red.

"Oh! Yes, his name is Green! He's a lovely fellow. He'll actually be here in a bit!"

He continued talking about his ﬁrst wife, and the second, and the third, possibly the fourth. Truth is, Leaf's mind was someplace else.

It was a magical summer.

Her and her mother would always come to Pallet Town in order to visit her aunt all the way from Celadon City. She loved the change from the huge buildings to the wild pokémon running around. It was the ﬁrst year she met the professor, he told her he was completing an encyclopedia about all the pokémons of the region, and handed her a Squirtle. Since she wasn't there to stay, she only had to catch some pokémons. With her Squirtle at hand, she only had to catch them and the data would get on the device.

It was that one day that changed everything. She was a bit far from the town, feeling she had walked for hours. She sat down reading the new data on the Rattata she had just caught. She felt accomplished, yet tired so she closed her eyes for a little bit. She didn't even hear when the wild Growlithe jumped out of nowhere and bit Squirtle. She quickly told him to use Water Gun, but Squirtle was too weak to battle, as she was forced to call him back. The small puppy set his eyes on her. She quickly got up and started running away, but the ﬁre-type Pokémon was faster. She felt tears forming in her eyes. It was only then when she heard it.

"pika..CHUUUU!"

A ﬂash of light was before her eyes. Then, the Growlithe was on the ﬂoor, fainted.

"Are you okay?"

The voice came from behind, Leaf looked up to ﬁnd a boy with a red cap. The pikachu ran and jumped on his shoulder. He held his hand to help her get back on her feet.

"I.. Thank you." She simply said, out of breath.

"You're welcome, we should head back, I've seen you at the professor's lab before." He started walking and she followed him fast.

"What's your name?" Leaf asked on the way back. He hadn't talked much, quite in contrast to her, who had explained how scared she had been and how thankful she was.

"Red, you?" He looked at her.

"Leaf." He didn't reply, but he did keep his gaze, making her speechless, which many few people had managed before. She turned away before he could notice her cheeks going red as they continued walking back to Pallet Town.

"Red!"

The boy looked around, obviously not used to people screaming his name. Leaf ran next to him. "Don't you wanna go strawberry picking with me?" He looked at her slightly confused. Why was she asking this of him?

"Come on! We can eat some on the way back." She grabbed his hand and pulled it, giving the right time for Pikachu to jump on his shoulder.

"You can't eat Strawberries straight away from bushes, you have to wash them ﬁrst." Red quietly said.

"Oh.." Leaf replied in a sad tone, which made Red feel bad somehow. "But we can eat some blueberries?"

He sucked at cheering people up, that was why he never really tried, but Leaf was different, he couldn't stand to see her sad, she was always smiling. They had been a lot together ever since that Growlithe attacked her.

"It's ﬁne, I'll make a cake with aunt later."

She stopped walking. Red stopped right next to her. She turned around slowly to him with a scared look on her face. What was happening? Had she heard something? He was ready to tell Pikachu to jump and protect them when she suddenly her expression changed to a big smile and she pushed him. "Gotcha!" She laughed as she fell down to the grass with him.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu jumped to the grass for a soft landing as Leaf and Red rolled on the ground. They stopped to ﬁnd Leaf on top of him. He had never felt his heart beat as fast as it did in that moment. Even Leaf stopped laughing. Her nose was softly touching his. He had always thought she had beautiful eyes, but this close made them look even more perfect. He tried to read Leaf's expression, but was distracted by her lips. They were getting closer. He wasn't sure if it was his doing or hers. Next thing he knew, they slowly touched each other's lips softly. His hands went to her cheeks, trying to make a hold of her.

"Pika?" A confused pikachu stood next to them demanding explanation. She pulled away and got off him, slowly sitting next to him. Had he misread everything? What if she didn't want this? The thought of that made his heart beat even faster. He sat up and looked at her. "Leaf.." He managed to say trying now to show how shaky his voice was. She simply turned to him, smiled, and leaned in to kissed him.


	2. Thunder

Hello! Here's another part :) I hope I didn't make any grammar mistakes, and I'm so sorry if I did D:

I do not own Pokémon

They spent the whole summer together, either catching pokémons, watching movies, or eating ice cream. Anything that would let them be together was nice.

"So what are you gonna do after this summer?"  
They were cuddling next to the ocean. His arms around her stomach, her head resting on his chest, Red hesitated.

"I've considered going against the gym leaders, complete the Pokédex, I'd eventually get around Celadon, you know... I could see you."  
Leaf smiled as she felt him kiss her hair.

"The gym's a very pretty place, full of grass type pokémon. You'll still write to me, though, wont you?"

"I guess everything pretty comes from Celadon then."

He had never thought of himself as a romantic, but when he was with Leaf, it kinda just came out.

"Promise you'll write."

"I promise I will."

She turned her head to find his eyes.

"Red...I" She stopped.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. He saw her blush slightly.

"Yes miss Leaf?"

She looked nervous, which made his heart rush slightly.

"I.. I.."  
Red looked at her quietly, he felt her heart beat fast as well.

"I love you."

Joy filled his heart and he held her tighter.

"I love you too" he whispered in her ear, and knew she was smiling too.

"My mom's pasta is actually the best!" Leaf started as her boyfriend came in her aunt's house. She had invited him for supper at her mother's request.

"I hope she likes me", he admitted

"Who wouldn't like you silly?" She leaned over and kissed him softly. Red let out a little moan that couldn't help but make Leaf giggle.

"So what do you do Red?" Her aunt asked him at the table.

"Right now, helping professor Oak with his research, but eventually I'd like to challenge the gym members of Kanto, maybe Johto after." Leaf couldn't help but feel proud of him, she knew how hard it was for him to talk a lot, much more be the center of attention for one night. Her aunt continued,

"That sounds fun, actually." She was a jolly person, unlike her mother.

"Leaf here is going to study a career back in Celadon, right honey?"  
Something about her mom's tone was intimidating, to which she hoped Red hadn't gotten it that way.

"Yes, mom." She shrugged. "I feel like getting some bread!" She lightly said to change the subject.

"Don't you consider studying a bit important?" She snapped at Red.

"Mom!" Leaf shouted. There was a big silence for a while.

"I think we should get that cake for dessert." Her aunt finally said to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry about my mom."

Leaf followed Red to the door.

"It's fine, I'm glad I survived that actually."

She smiled, and as he turned around, he couldn't help smiling too.

It was then when they both heard Leaf's mom:

"It has got to stop!"

Red looked slightly confused, to which she told him to wait at the door for her to see what was happening. She found her aunt and mom in her room.

"Mom?"

"Leaf, glas you're here. I know you really like this boy, but I'm sorry to say that he is not for you."

Leaf looked outraged, had she just heard right?

"What?"

She looked to her aunt, who was avoiding eye contact.

"You heard what his big future was. You deserve more."

"What's wrong with that?"

"One day you'll under-"

"Understand what?!" Leaf was shouting at this point, tears starting to form in her eyes. Her own mother was not telling her what to do with her love life.

"You are not to see him anymore"

"What!"

"And that's final."

"You can't do this! It isn't fair."

Leaf suddenly thought of Red, she stormed outside, finding the door closed and Red no where to be found.

"Red!" She cried on the street.

She found him a few steps away from her house.

"Hey, slow down." She hurried next to him.

"It was just a dream, Leaf." He had heard everything. Damn it. Leaf felt as one tear fell down her cheek.

"It's .. Not.. It's .. RED!" She cried for him to stop, he slowly turned to her. The look on his face showed he hadn't realized she was crying.

"It's not a dream for me."

He looked at her and dried her tear with his hand.

"I hate seeing you sad, but I don't see how this is gonna work." he simply said after a while.

"The same way it's always worked, come on, I love you". She wrapped her arms around his neck. He barely moved. She pulled herself a bit apart from him. His eyes lost in the ground, she quietly asked.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He looked into her eyes. They were both filled with agony, until he took a step back and turned towards his house. She just looked at him walking away.

"You don't mean it, this isn't what we want! Please don't do this." She cried.

He didn't look back which left her heart breaking itself in little pieces.

The next morning, Pikachu woke up Red.

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" He kept pulling on his hand.

"Mmh.." Red grumbled half asleep, but the little electric mouse kept pulling.

"What?" "Pikaaaa!"

It wasn't until Pikachu sounded desperate that he realized someone was at the door.

"Red!" Upon Leaf's voice, he instantly got up and rushed downstairs.

"Leaf!" He opened the door. She had tears in her eyes.

"We're leaving today, I woke up to everyone packing my stuff."

Red felt his heart as heavy as rock, he simply pulled her in for a hug.

He couldn't find himself the words to say, she wasn't supposed to leave for 2 weeks.  
She softly looked at him and kissed him. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, but he held them away.

"Watch over yourself" She pulled away and looking at Pikachu she added:  
"Take care of him Pikachu." She turned around and started running away from him.

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and grabbing his cap, they both followed her, only to find her getting in a car with her mother to drive away.

She was gone, and with her she had taken a piece of his heart.


	3. Laughter Lines

Enjoy! ^^

I own nothing at all :3

Leaf walked around, mindlessly waiting for Red to show up, event though she knew now that he gone.

"Leaf!" She turned around to that familiar voice, to find Green walking to her. She smiled,

"Hello."

"You're not so easy to find eh!" He laughed as he put his arm around her. She giggled.  
"You used to come here every summer, didn't you?"  
She nodded, which made Green smirk.  
"Come on, I'm starving, let's eat supper at Viridian City."  
Leaf still had Red in mind. He had promised to write to her, yet, no letter ever came. She remembered how she missed him so much. Green kept talking about the wedding. She remembered that one evening when he proposed.

"Leaf?" Green looked concerned.

"Oh?"

"Are you listening to me? I was just saying how this kid called Ethan Gold beat me at the gym. He wasn't even 15! It's outrageous!"

It was kind of ironic how he mom was totally fine with her dating a gym leader rather than a trainer. She shrugged off the feeling. Red was in the past, Green was her present.

"You had your first love in Pallet Town, didn't you?" The question look her off guard. She nervously replied:

"It was a long time ago."

Green smiled to her surprise.

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. It's normal not to forget your first love, but I love you Leaf, and I want you for myself."

Oh god, Leaf knew where this was going. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little box out of his pants.

"Will you marry me?"

The words came out shaking and she couldn't help but notice how everyone was looking at her. They were at a ball dance. She was wearing a blue dress with diamonds on her ears and he was wearing a lovely tux. She was taking her time, which made Green break a sweat.

Looking back, she had to admit Red came back to her memory, but she pushed the thought away?

"Yes!" She said, smiling. Red was only a memory though, nothing more.  
Green smiled even wider and leaned in to kiss her. Everyone around them cheered for the newly engaged couple.

Her mom was thrilled to find out about it, she was already picking out the wedding dress, printing out the invitations. Leaf sighed as she walked to the kitchen. Her Jolteon, which had been with her for a while asked for food. She gave him a bit of Pokéfood and sat down to make her own cup of tea. The wedding wasn't too far away. She was living in an apartment in Viridian city, not far from Green's gym.

Jolteon curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. She smiled. She started read through the newspaper that Green had so nicely brought last night after supper.  
She completely stopped when she saw his picture. Red, it was Red. He was standing in front of a cave, and his Pikachu was on his shoulder. She quickly went to the title: Youngest pokemon champion in decades! Living now on Mt. Silver for the ultimate challenge. Another picture of Red and who she realized was Lance, the dragon trainer.

_"After 3 years, the boy decided to hand his title over to Lance, in order to make a further challenge. Anyone is welcome to challenge him. In other news... The Fushia city gym leader, Koga, has been accepted in the Elite 4..._"

She felt an impulse, having a feeling similar to the ones she had when they were together. Of course, she was getting married, but it wouldn't do any harm to pay him a visit, would it? The girl was over him. She could easily fly there on Articuno's back. She looked for her pokéball and called it out.  
She called Jolteon back as she closed the door shaking with excitement.

It must be somewhere close. Articuno flew slowly on top of the mountain, finding a place to land. They both landed. A snow storm raged.

"Articuno! Come back!" She pulled through it. What was she thinking? Red wasn't gonna be around here. She couldn't feel her feet in her boots.  
Or her nose. Or her hands. She felt like crying, but she knew the tears would only freeze. Why was she even doing this? Red probably hated her, but she just had to see him. It got too hard, she wasn't even sure she was advancing anymore. She couldn't keep up anymore. What was Green going to think? Fiancé missing, nobody would find her here in the cold. She slowly curled up in a ball, trying to keep the little fire that was left in her. She tried getting to her Pokémon, maybe they could get to safety, Articuno is, after all, an ice type. She managed to get to one of them, hopefully it would set it free. After seeing her blue bird fly away in from of her, it suddenly went all dark.

Did he believe in miracles?

He definitely didn't believe in love, anymore. He really hadn't learnt to love again after her. Not that it mattered, he had Pikachu, and with him at his side he was the Pokémon champion, stuck on a lonely mountain waiting for challengers. He had chosen this, and wouldn't have it any other way.

It was a stormy morning, and Pikachu had ran off into the wild. He put on his winter gear and started looking for him.

"Pikachu! Come on it's freezing!" How the little thing survived out here was beyond him.

"Pikachu!"

He screamed, nothing. It was then when he saw a giant blue bird fly above him. Could it be Articuno? One of the three legendary birds? Last time he checked he live in the Seafoam Islands. He followed it, chasing him across the snow.

The bird landed on a small stone. He ran up to it. The blue bird looked at him and to Red's surprise, saw sadness in his eyes. He heard then a familiar voice.

"Pikaa! Pika!"

He ran towards it to notice Articuno following him. He found Pikachu digging something. Articuno landed next to him.

"Pikachu, what on earth-"

If he didn't believe in miracles, maybe he should start. The last person he'd ever think he'd see on earth was at his feet. Leaf was sitting in front of him Lmost frozen to death.


	4. Twist or fate

I'm so sorry this took so long, LOL. Im just a bad publisher, buut I hope you like it :3

Red sat in front of the fireplace. After carrying her back to his cave, he had covered Leaf in all the blankets he had (which were quite a lot considering where he lived). She had gotten even more beautiful than what he remembered. What was she even doing there? Was she looking for him? After all these years? It couldn't be. Pikachu seemed to be as worried as he was. She could have caught neumonia, what was she thinking?

The girl moaned, she was waking up. He quickly got up and looked for the tea he had been heating up and served it in a cup. He walked up to her, who had already sat up on the couch near the fire. He handed the cup without a word, he wasn't really a person of words anyway.

She looked up to him, and gave a weak smile.  
"Thank you" she whispered.

He sat next to her, wanting to say so much yet not able to say anything. To his relief, she talked:

"It's a cozy place.."

Silence again, he tried to say something.

"What are you doing here Leaf?" He hadn't meant to sound cold, but there was no other way it could be said.

"I... Saw your picture in the paper, and I just wanted to see if you were okay. Why on earth are you doing on the top of a mountain?"

She sounded nervous. He felt a bit guilty for treating her that way. He could never stay really mad at her.

"Training.. But, thanks for um, checking on me.." He managed to say. And even looked to her and gave her a half smile. He felt her relief. He got up and went out the door, Leaf smiled at Pikachu which ran and jumped on her legs.

"It stopped snowing at least." Red cried from a distance.  
Leaf remembered the cold in the storm and brought the blankets closer to her. He came back and to her surprise, had a soft look on his face.  
"You're out of your mind Leaf!" He simply laughed as Pikachu added: "Pika!"

They spent the day drinking tea at his table and talking about their lives, Red had gotten all the badges, from all the different gym leaders around Kanto. Defeated Team Rocket in the process. Leaf listened with her eyes wide opened. She felt so proud of him. She smiled:

"Your dream came true!"

Red smiled, then looked at her. "It was pretty lonely at times though." He hadn't meant to have said it out loud, but it had just slipped.  
Leaf felt awkward.

"I-"

"What about you though?" He asked rather quickly.

"Oh, I-" Her mind went to Green. Shit. She was getting married and here she was having tea with ... Red. They were just friends now though, it was like talking to her aunt, or mom. She shrugged, it wasn't like that at all, she couldn't fool herself even if she tried.

"Leaf?"

She looked at him.  
"I'm getting.. married." She simply said. Why was she feeling guilty over this? She had nothing to feel guilty about, Red had forgotten about her. No surprise though, Red looked away, kind of hurt.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Viridian's gym leader, his name's Green."

Red looked back to her, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Last time I checked team rocket owned that place."

"Yeah, well, Green took the leader test and got the place."

"Oh, well.. Congratulations on the wedding." He simply said, with a weak smile. She then got up, circled the table and hugged him from behind. There was so much she wanted to say, she hadn't forgotten him, even if he had.

Her arms were so warm, Red thought to himself. He had missed her more than he could have even imagined. The thought of her coming back to her hadn't ever crossed his mind, and when he saw her, in the snow, the flame in his earth started again. He sighed. Now he had just gotten burnt again.

"I should get back." Leaf said as she gathered her stuff. Pikachu gave Red the you know you don't want her to leave, make her stay look. He knew him too well.  
"Be careful."  
"I will." She smiled as she went towards the door.

Something inside Red exploted. He could have blamed it on Leaf coming back into his life, but it wasn't that. It was something else, something he was sure he understood.

"Why did you come back?!" He finally snapped at her. She stopped still at the door. "I was doing fine on my own, with Pikachu and... My mother calling me every once in a while and then you had to come back! Why?!"

Her reply was the last thing he'd ever thought to hear:

"Why didn't you write to me?" She turned around slowly.

Write to her? His mind went back to the 365 letters he had written.

"How dare you ask me why I came back when you didn't even bother to find me! I waited for you, I seriously did! It wasn't over for me! Now it's too late!"

Red felt an emptiness inside of him, he kind of had asumed she had gotten over him.

"I- I wrote you everyday for a year."

Now she was the one who wasn't expecting that.

"You- what?"

Red walked up to her and slowly cupped his hans on her cheeks.

"I never stopped thinking about you Leaf." He felt that fire in his heart again. "I wrote you all along. It wasn't over for me, it still isn't."

He brushed his lips slowly on hers and to his relief, she didn't pull away, but kissed him back. Her hands went to his chest, dropping all the things she was carrying. He pulled away slowly, to see her eyes, beautiful as always. This time it was her who pulled him close, for a more passionate kiss. His hands were now on her back and hers in his hair.

He gently lowered his hand to her legs and took her in his arms. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He hadn't felt this happy since he had won against Lance at the championship. He softly carried her to his bedroom and landed her on his bed.

What a kisser, Leaf thought to herself. She could feel her eyes getting teary. She wasn't sad though, just overwhelmed. Red was now kissing her neck with little pecks, making her feel chills across her body. She looked at him, to which he noticed and went to her lips again. She felt him smile in the kiss. His hand was making it's way under her shirt. The kisses had shifted back to her neck. She found herself playing with his hair and giggling. He sucked slowly on her skin but it was enough to make her feel like burning. She had never felt like this with anyone, not even with.. Green. Oh god. Green.

Leaf realised what was happening. She started pulling away. Red slowly noticed what she was doing. She didn't look at him, she simply got up and left the bedroom leaving Red alone.

She had cheated on Green. Oh god. She sat down on the floor, next to the couch. Poor Green had been nothing but good to her, and they were getting married and she just kissed Red without thinking. She felt the tears coming down her face, she loved Red, no, Green! Covering her face in her knees, she didn't even notice Red coming out of the room himself. He quietly sat next to her, not sure of what to do.

"Red I-" she started.

He looked at her without saying a word.

"I- never stop-ped..."

He could barely understand her.

"Stopped...lo-"

He still wasn't getting it. So he decided to wrap his arms around her, giving her his chest to her comfort.

"It's okay, I'm here." He whispered.

"I never stopped loving you" she then replied softly, as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
